the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
The JH Movie Collection Movie 2: The Second Part/Credits
Full credits for The JH Movie Collection Movie 2: The Second Part (2019). Logos Opening Credits Warner Bros. Pictures and Movie Land Animation Studios presents In association with Walden Media and Village Roadshow Pictures A One-Ho/Lord Miller/ Annapurna Pictures/Aardman/ Amblin Entertainment Production A Stephen Heneveld Film The JH Movie Collection Movie 2: The Second Part Closing Credits Directed by Stephen Heneveld Co-Directed by Joaquim Dos Santos Lauren Montgomery Produced by Darla K. Anderson Jordan Kerner Don Hahn Phil Lord Produced by Christopher Miller Nick Park Whoopi Goldberg Chris Meledandri Written by Jenny Jaffe Screenplay by Chris Meledandri Nicholas Stoller Kenji Ono Sharon Flynn Screenplay by Phil Lord Christopher Miller Pidge Gunderson Karey Kirkpatrick Story by Ben Juwono Sung Shing Zane Yarbrough Vince Aporo Story by Trey Buongiorno Karen Guo Miyuki Hoshikawa Based on the TV series created by Matt Groening and Stephen Heneveld Adam Sandler Jim Carrey Bill Hader Sterling K. Brown Ryan Potter Gal Gadot Andy Samberg James Corden Jamie Chung Awkwafina Thomas Middleditch Bex Taylor-Klaus Chris Pratt Hailee Steinfeld with John Goodman Ted V. Miller Leslie Jones and Robert Downey Jr. Edited by Lesley Walker, C.S.A. Executive Producers Nicholas Stoller Phil Lord Christopher Miller Jared Stern Karey Kirkpatrick Executive Producers Chris Meledandri Tom McGrath Steven Spielberg Sergio Pablos Stephen Heneveld Director of Photography Phil Méheux Production Designer Jan Roelfs Original Songs by Major Lazer Music by Henry Jackman James Newton Howard Lorne Balfe Music Co-Composed by Daniel Pemberton Music Supervisor Julia Michaels Executive Music Producer Chris Montan Costume Designer Kasia Walicka-Maimone Casting by Jamie Sparer Roberts, CSA Camera Operation Stephen H. Childers Character Designer Shiyoon Kim Script & Recording Supervisor Kelly Lake Production Manager Pidge Gunderson Supervising Producer Skye Lyons Animation Director Stephen Heneveld Co-Producers Jon Burton Peter Lord Amy Pascal Associate Producer Rebecca Karch Tomlinson A Film by Stephen Heneveld Scrolling Credits Unit Production Managers David Witz Michele Imperato Stabile First Assistant Director Artist W. Robinson Second Assistant Director Deanna Stadler Supervising Sound Designer James Likowski Supervising Sound Editors Gwendolyn Yates Whittle Addison Teague Sound Designer Gary Rydstrom Production Supervisors Visual Effects Danny Dimian Storyboard Marcia Gwendolyn Jones Art Department Laurent De la Chapelle Special Effects David Silverman Editorial Sanjay Calhoun Peter Ettinger Character Group and Animation Joshua Spencer Previs/Camera & Staging Jason Fricchione Finishing Pipeline Jacqueline Jones Gladis Cast Additional Voices Mark Christopher Lawrence Channing Tatum Mila Kunis David Schwimmer Arthur Ortiz Ben Burtt Scott Menville Scott Adsit Shameik Moore Mike Mitchell Stephen Heneveld Tim Miller Dana Gaier Damon Wayans Jr. Tye Sheridan Kim Kardashian Kimiko Glenn Gary Rydstrom Guillermo Arambulo del Rio Tom Kenny David Silverman Glen McIntosh Bill Farmer T.J. Miller Nick Glennie-Smith Harry Shannon June Christopher Don Hall Nicholas Stoller Shannon Mills Tara Strong Jake Gyllenhaal Peter Koelewijn Matthew Wood Robert Zemeckis Billy Crystal Daniel Pemberton Gabriel Guy Roy Conli Jared Stern Christopher Miller James Thornton Michael Cawood Dan Hermansen Jin Kim Randy Thom Martin Scorsese Michelle Jubilee Gonzalez Juan Carlos Arvelo Alan Meyerson Patton Oswalt Hans Zimmer Brad Bird Visual Development Andy Bialk Wendell Dailt Michel Hahné Seonna Hong Yashar Kassai Mike Kurinsky Yun Ling Zac Retz Jessica Rossier Naveen Selvanathan Noelle Triaureau David R. Bleich Yuhki Demers Bastien Grivet Gabe Hordos Chin Ko Paul Lasaine Jerry L. Loveland, Jr. Ernie Rinard Robh Ruppel Brittany Shively Raffaello Vecchione Yuchung Peter Chan Joseph Feinsilver Andrew Hartel Tony Ianiro Joshua Kalinowski Vaughan Ling Craig Mullins Neil Campbell Ross Nobuteru Sasagawa Jeffrey M. Thompson Mike Winkelman Additional Pre-Production Support Daniel Arata David Goetz Wes Storhoff Eric W. Araujo Dylan Hoffman David J. Suroviec Stephen Ashby Hyun-Min Lee Long Ying Stephanie Tse Trent Correy Armand Serrano Qiao Wang James Finch Michael Woodside Production Assistants Anthony Beckwith Andrew Benz Justin Bischoff Franny Bohar Wyatt Cain Bryan Czerniawski Audra Duval Michael Fails Kristen Ficara Peter Flores Anastasia Folorunso Teddy Gibbons Tara Guckeen Julia Orchard-Heymans Erica M. Hohf Daisy Hoffman William V. Hopper Paul Kahil Ryan Klutch Jack Leary Sean Matthews Matthew McCoubry Tricia Mears Sara Neuffer Jessie Pellegrino Nicholas Peter Philippou Constance Pierce-Winters James Sandlin Karel Schurman Anna Stachow Gillian Stoneburner Post-Production Sound Services by Skywalker Sound A Lucasfilm Ltd. Company Marin County, California Sound Editorial by Movie Land Sound Services Final Sound Mix, Sound Services and ADR Recorded at Disney Digital Studio Services Loop Group Newell Alexander Steve Alterman Stephen Apostolina Kevin Bigley Tom Bromhead Mitch Carter Brook Chalmers David Cowgill Julie Falls Jeff Fisher Jackie Gonneau Marissa Goodman Richard S. Horvitz Rif Hutton Hope Levy Richard McGregor Scott Menville Edie Mirman Juan Pope Fergal Reilly Michelle Ruff Michael J. Sorich Kelly Stables Marcelo Tubert Creative Consultants Matt Selman John Frink Christine Nangle Michael Price Brian Kelley Tim Burns Joel Cohen Gene Stupnitsky Charlie Grandy Max Pross Alex Rubens Donick Cary Storyboard Consultants Ricardo Curtis • Rodrigo Perez Castro Visual Effects and CGI Animation by Movie Land Digital Production Services Supervising Animators Daniel Waldman Lauren Morimoto Jean Pascal Scott Armstrong Yarrow Cheney Steve Boeddeker Diana Rodriguez Tom McGrath Lead CG Supervisors Tom Miller • James Thornton Computer Graphics Supervisors David Peifer Miles Lopez Cody Meledandri Stephen Kowalski Steven Rodriguez Ben Meredith Peter Ramsey Modeling Lead Modelers Kelly Asbury Matthew Coronad Stephen Heneveld Jonathan Kleiman David Silverman Stuart Johnson Jamie Spencer Modelers Bobby Yoonsung Jeong Taehyung Park Brandon Lawless Karey Kirkpatrick Jeffrey Boudreaux Kambey Ollie Olivia Jackman Rupert Murdoch Jean-Pascal Berthiaume Julien Kaspar Jacob Van Valkenburg Jane Wang Paul Armstrong Charlotte Cuvelier Charles Cunningham-Scott Joy Chung Thomas Bacanu Iker J. de los Mozos Isaac Gelman Chika Saito James Schauf Chris Patrick O'Connell Character Rigging Lead Character TDs Daniel Jennings Joel Acosta Harry Miller Jimmy Tsai Mark Santoni Milo Rodriguez Jim McLean Character TDs Mike Feil Dagmara Ziemianska Martyna Marek Ryan Sequeira Agustin Ross Kelly Vawter Aaron McGriff Beorn Leonard Gyuhyun Kim Pooja Krishnan Victor Candela Marin Moise Essame Benoit Gautier Sergey Berengard Jose Carlos Poeiras Ben Sanders Gregory Naud Guillermo Molina Dan Carey Troels Brusen Luis Trebino Amit Raut Vahram Altunyan David DeJuan Jean Fidele Ira Mandy Li Edelweiss Lorenzo Juan Manchado Karl Richter Indranil Nandy Raquel Peces Alexia Moreno Simon Legrand Pratik Virash Brian Crawford Garrett Blasi Tirumalai Shanmugam Monika Sawyer Walter Leon Rodolphe Hoareau Alissa Paiva Fatima Davite Aguiar Edouard Sisternas Alejandro Benitez Simon Bluethenkranz David Brancato Benjamin Venancie Alex Mateo Mohammed Hamid Jose Manuel Garcia Fabien Collet Miguel Soudjay Bobby Beck Carlos Baena Christian Alzmann Sebastien Gallego Brenda Chapman Daniel Cooper Matt Roberts Ryan Woodward Eduardo Gonzales Kenny Carvalho Sylvain Parcheminier Florian Parrot Patxi Peláez Sofie Deblouts Ben Meredith Elaine Richardson Nathan Gouveia Additional Character TDs Dan Villarreal Sanjay Lopez Joseph Philip Jason Matthews Justin Kosnikowski Ted Craig Daniel Ashton Quentin K. Lasseter Randy King Michael Woodside Christopher Kracker Gary Phillips Gabriel Williams Jeff Katzenberg Bob Wiatr Sharon Miller Jonathan Parker Tactics Alan Davidson Gabriela Hernandez Mike Navarro Jeff Gipson Kaileen Kraemer Abraham Franklin Tseng Layout Layout Leads Damon Crowe Katie Holt Danny Macdonald Sanjay Calhoun Dale Drummond John Bell Jared Stern Chris Lopez Layout Artists Jan Roelfs Craig Mullins Monty Sacdalan Audrey LaRoque Frederic Veilleux Tim Hodge Robert Zemeckis Umberto Lazzari Ted Williams Jake Paltrow Paul Hormis Jean-Christophe Poulain Diana Klaus Rebecca Hore Gal Gadot Jamie Aoki Wendy Seddon Xavier Martin Tom Myers Miles O'Brien Dan Hermansen Wilton Manors Will Richards Jeffrey Mole Sue Lopez Jason Kogan Nathaniel Seymour Jenny Harder Ian Farnsworth Alan McCarthy Jack Allen Pascale Lepage-André Harry Miller Christopher Miller Marcia Gwendolyn Jones Katherine Sarafian Joseph Feinsilver Donald LaHood Layout Finaling Artists Gina Bradley Hans-Joerg Keim Jon Krummel Tamara Alejandra Faralla Kersavage Todd LaPlante Tyler Kupferer John Murrah Celeste Joanette Andi Isao Nakasone Animation Lead Animators Mark A. Williams Callum LaPrairie Sam Gebhardt Erik Strauss Daniel Pemberton Malcon B. Pierce III Mark Henn Animators Ralph Eggleston Kevin McDonald Ian Johnson Ryan Stankevish Harry Miller Shanny Gano Sandy J. Randolph Rosie Matthews Randy Thom Tammy Randolph Katherine Rudolph Monty LaBueno Jamie Chung Gary Rydstrom Olivia MacLane Jared Leto Leo Santos Sebastian Zuleta Guillermo Arambulo del Rio Daniel Ashton Jake Coyle Hans Zimmer Glen McIntosh John Walker Nancy Reagan Jamie Martinez John Torrijos Nancy Pelosi Katherine Sarafian Barry Sandrew Jake Paltrow Gwen Edward Hernandez John Hwang Miller Knestrict Dan Hermansen Ian Connor Harris Vandernoot David Tesi Mark Spevick Jared Sandrew Jimmy Tsai Tom McGrath Borja Rodrigo Hernandez Daniel Sandoval-Guillen David Andrew Maldonado Tom Schultz Gwen Stacy Jordan Kerner Dave Wilson Johnny Manziel Rebecca Wilson Bresee Bex Taylor-Klaus Christopher Gabro Evelyn Deavor Jordan Miller Kelly McLane Jennifer M. Duverglas Palacios Gini Cruz Santos Mario Alberto Martinez Tapia Kim Lopez-Castillo Katie Holt Danny DeVito Alan Meyerson Adolfo Anuar Figuero Casillas Christopher Sanchez Aviva Corcovado Samuel Arturo Rico Vazquez Marty Marshall Dana Gaier Steve McKinnon Marcia Gwendolyn Jones Yashvhanth Chandrasekaran Christopher Gunderson Richard Alexander Forero Dominguez Jake D. Miller Ryan Lee Doug Sweetland Juan Carlos Navarro Gómez Pidge Gunderson Henry Jackman Katie Miller Chris Williams Kevin Webb Jill Culton Bob Peterson Ross Anderson Jose Luis "Weecho" Velasquez Jamie Chung Marty Marshall Kim Lopez-Castillo Ted Sandy Cohn Beth D'Amato Mark Della Rossa Yann Dupont Ryan Dutour Richard Enders Ramon de la Cuesta Garcia Vaso Jose Fernandez de Castro Heller Wes Franklin Kunal Ghosh Dastidar Benedict Gillingham-Sutton Ryan Gillis Maria Goodale Lee Graft Jesus Garrido Chanakya Tailam Randy Tecson Nithya Thangamani Christine Thompson Nidhin TM Alexandra Toth Anuj Upadhyay Jordan Vanderlinden Dulce Velazquez Sudhakar Venkat Tim Mertens Leiko Tanaka Kenny McCormick Jim Dodd Christopher MacGuffin Kim Lee Nick Levenduski Juan Alejandro Gomez Acosta Ron Zorman Joan Marc Fuentes Iglesias Genesis Rodriguez Evelyn McQuarrie Kathleen Good Kenji Ono Nick von Tagen Suzan Kim Hailee Steinfeld Michael Halford Gal Gadot Henry Gunderson Christopher K. Thomas Gary Rydstrom Miren Delgado Beamurgia Sarah Sues Sergio Dias David Hernandez Xavier Trudeau-Deschênes Jéróme Dernoncourt Scott Britton Chris Buckley Angus MacLane Chris Wedge Christina McGregor Zack Parrish Tamora Jean Calhoun Larry Woong Chris Rackushiak Harry Miller Ryan Potter Gary Summers Tom Myers Kevin Lloyd Steven Yeun Lenny McBack Ted Zwick Lee Unkrich Greg Miller Steve Morris Joshua S. Cosgrove Tim Peeler Rebecca Vallera-Thompson Tracy Morgan Jessica R. Jamieson George Zwick Dana Gaier Josh Lowden Dan Cruz Chris Miller Jeremy Bowker Monty LaBueno Christian Liliedahl Marcia Gunderson Natnicha Foam Laohachaiaroon Sarah Jo Helton Mark Walsh Steven Clay Hunter Christopher Otto Gallagher Theodore Harris Vandernoot Jonathan Neukirch John Wong Jeff Williams Stephen Gregory Andrew Gordon Pedro Daniel García Pérez Emerson Thomas-Gregory Panat Thamrongsombutsakul Christopher MacGuffin Glen McIntosh Steve Aplin Michael Easton Shawn Kelly Stephen King Greg Towner Tim Waddy Edward Zhou Jeremy Cantor Derrick Carlin Ben Forster Ryan Hood Louis Jones Peter Kelly Josh Kent Alexander Lee Michael Medlock Shawn Miller Jess Morris Steve Rawlins Additional Animators Jody Lopez Geoff Wheeler Frank E. Abney III Carlos Ortega Daisy Kirkpatrick Paul Lasaine Jamie Lopez Jake Mattingly Fred Gibson Randy Mills Katherine Sarafian Kelly Vawter Daniel Gutierrez Jorge E. Ruiz Cano Henry Selick Jim Sciutto Lorenzo Di Bonaventura Pipeline Lead Pipeline Artists Kenny McIntosh Hanna Martinez Kevin Richards Steve Morris Harry Miller Otis Lopez Kim Foster-Dillon Ian Kirkpatrick Alan Coniconde Joe Letteri Joseph Miller James Likowski Laura Alexandr Katie Holt Pipeline Artists Jamie Chung Aviva Corcovado Ian Smith Harry Miller Jane Justmann Linda S. Martino Timothy Johnson Peter Mercurio Jin Suyiooero Elena Ø Alexa Gal Gadot Joseph Holmark Harrison Martinez Kevin May Chuck Schumer Long Ying Stephanie Tse Max Decroix Tara Strong Pete Docter T.J. Miller Glenn Ficarra Alexey Dmitrievich Stomakhin Matt Anderson Arild Anfinnsen David Apgar Alberto Martinez Arce Seung Yeop Baek Randall Bahnsen Eileen Bai Joe Bailey Kevin Bell Nestor Benito Fernandez Thomas Bevan Pierre Bonnette Goncalo Cabaca Daniela Calafatello Taylor Swift Sarah Young Hannah Hoogendyk Gary Rydstrom Alan Coniconde Kevin McDermott Daniel Waldman Nicholas Tey Kai Guan Scott Gudahl Jesus Guijarro Piñal Juan José Güiraldes Natapon Huangsakuncharoen Alex Huguet Paredes Tan Jinng Hwee Brad Isdrab John Iskandar Jiri Jacknowitz Rohit Jain Zaini Mohamed Jalani Seung Ryong Jeon Yoon Sung Jeong Germaine Phoo Hui Jun Samuel Chew Junyan Samuel Christian Kambey Oh Zheng Yong Serhii Yurskyi Douglas Zablocki Rita Zimmerman Lenka Zuckova Simulation Simulation Leads Mark Rodriguez Gene Chee Diana Rodriguez David Silverman Roy Conli Madeline Justmann Julie Zackary Wendy Seddon Eric Walters Joel Mendias Simulation Artists Daniel Jennings Jack Allen Bruce Lomet Katheryn McKenna Jeremy Yeo-Khoo Jin Suyiooero Timothy Martin Sabrina Steinfeld Hanna Martinez Laurence Andrews Steve Schatz Katie Greathouse David Guerra Hernandez Larry King Henry Lopez Jeffery Martinez Martinez Tapia Gwen Robinson Guillen Mann Barbara Harris Theodor Harris Vandernoot David Valdez Environment Environment Leads Timothy Roberts Jake Paltrow Jared Stern Larry Oatfi Katherine Johnson Bethany Harvey Daniel Zettl Guillaume Versano Scott Gadot Qianbaihui Yang Anna Mudrak Kathleen Thorson Good Sam Okell Kyle Mcginnis Pallav Vincenzo Victor Chaga Vincent Loeffler Environment Artists Jared Stern Ashore Miller Karey Kirkpatrick Martin Scorsese Larry McBrayer Lee Alexander Alexander Poei David Cohan Dave Needham Janet Nielsen Charlie O'Shea Danny Macdonald Victor Martinez Katie McCarthy Lenny Jackman Andrew Robinson Gwen Graham Harrison Ford Gary Summers Ian Lee Gal Gadot Henry Jackman Jeff Chasin Theo H. Vandernoot Iker J. de los Mozos Tom McGrath Christian Epunan Hernandez David VanTuyle Dean Calhoun Chris Meledandri Guillermo Sanchez Camacho Danny Macdonald Terry McAuliffe Samuel Martinez Kevin May Sebastian Zuleta Mandy Kisthardt Tankenson Xavier Angel Velazquez Nancy Pelosi Earl Thomas Sarah Dignan Marcia Gwendolyn Jones Dan Hermansen Cera Kim Kim Foster-Dillon Ian Farnsworth Jeff Chung Panat Johnson Johann Francois Coetzee Lighting & Compositing Lead Lighting & Compositing Artists Wendy Mashburn Barry Andres Simon Kalayeh Stephanie Pichel Evan Robinson Lewis Marietta Marie Simpson Bill Corso Jane Morgan Tracy Coronad Rich Moore Conrad Vernon Diana Rodriguez Steve Shearston Janet Jackson Ryan DeYoung Don Henderson Christiana Marie Cunanan Gary Trousdale Jim Gingrich Chris Hawkins Roxanne Parades Tony Fucile Luke Crawford Lucas Pozze Diesel McGillivray Taylor Rodriguez Lee Unkrich Timothy Brakensiek Sanjay Kirkpatrick Paul Fiebiger Tony Leondis Sarah Cho James Likowski Lighting & Compositing Artists Gini Cruz Santos Diana Rodriguez Una Kolodny John Bartnicki Wallace Martinez Kevin May Scott Mansz Rama Lopez Angus MacLane Alexandra Gomez Richard Sandoval Rick Mischel Diana Sanchez Charles Higgins Gary Zwick Bruce Smith Christopher Miller Finn Kirkpatrick Jorge Sanchez Gal Gadot Jim Dodd Michelle Rodriguez Evelyn McQuarrie Wendy Seddon Christopher MacGuffin Sergio Pablos Quentin Jones Tommy McGraw Jack Williams Diana Markieff Penny Rose Ian Johnson Don Hall Brandon Marshall Karey Leray Kevin Durant Eric Darnell Darren Lurie Sanjay Dormant Wendy Lowe Ralph Eggleston Randy Lake Margo Meledandri Steve Shearston Peter Ramsey Sanjay Parker Nick Glennie-Smith Nick Park Nathan Gouveia Samantha Vilfort Juan Garcia Vaso John Rhoads Slamm Andrews Barry Sandrew Danny Dimian Erik Vignau Jill Culton Doug Sweetland Jamie Chung Jared Kushner Martin Solveig Mark Young Mike Diltz Harry Gundersen James Joshua Lojo Sanjay O'Donnell Diana O'Hare Gregory Lopez Jordan Nieuwland Dan Hermansen Nacho Blasco Dominguez Jake Paltrow Yezi Xue Peggy Lopez Christopher Rodriguez Nana Loeffler Lorne Balfe Bill Martinez Daniel Schneiderman Leslie Martino Nikolai Lockertsen Nicholas Templeton Margolis Lombardi Henry Cruz Gary Summers Mike Diltz Jared Kushner Zachary Norton Morton Miller Diana Rodriguez Genndy Tartakovsky Aviva Corcovado Gwen Stacy Guillermo Arambulo del Rio Bex Taylor-Klaus Scott Baker Andreas Frickinger Alejandro Restrepo Giraldo Sam Kirkpatrick Quentin Jones Sanjay Sanders Omar Smith Rachel Otto Debbie Denise Christopher Otto Gallagher Brandon Lawless David Lawrence Julia Freidl Frederick Johnson Jennifer Kaminski Jon Kovel Jeffrey Smith Helen Stacy Yari Gomez Taylor Hamada Ian Farnsworth Jade Holmes Dominic Lewis Mindy DeGeneres Louis Von Schroede Scarlett Thom David Heinz Jenny Sandell Kelly Vawter Amy Winehouse Ariel Scarabosio Jessie Scardino Dan Zimmerman Diana Lopez Joseph Feinsilver Umair Manikandas Diana Heneveld Jonathan Carter Steve Morris Wendy Seddon Quentin Martinez Erika Dumont Jade Pascal Wiatt Jones Diana Rodriguez Jim McLean Juan Alejandro Galindo Alex Avdyushin Alan Blevins Phil Mickelson Jackie Robinson Jakarta Mazel Thomas Michael Des Jardins Xavier Bec Brandon Lawless Lenka Zuckova Mark Spevick Sebastian Zuleta Nancy Lamontagne Frédérique Anderson Mario Cuomo Diane Williams Sanjay Kalayeh Jean-Claude Kalache Pierre Coffin Finn Silverman Christopher Miller Jimmy Tsai David Peifer Don Hall Iva Itchevska-Brain Eunice Elizabeth Panduro Perez Frank Dürschinger Frank La Monaca Deb Letner Panat Thamrongsombutsakul Timothy Brakensiek Todd Rodriguez Lee Unkrich Alex Smith Rackie Earnhardt Jamie Kirkpatrick Paul Lasaine Jin Kim Chris Williams Ronnie del Carmen Stephen Heneveld Ben Juwono Kenji Ono Katherine Sarafian Kathleen Thorson Good Gini Cruz Santos Robert Letterman Daniel Zettl Simon Otto Tim Johnson Bethany Daigl Lenka Zuckova Matthew Thomas Wheeler Wanda Hamilton Shane Rabey George Kuruvilla Diana Rodriguez Danny Dimian Stephen Platt Gabriel Guy Kevin Bolen Fabio Lopez Dan Villarreal Dan Hermansen Steve McLoyd Jordan Kerner Gavin Barbour Francis Freakonomics Ted Kennedy Gary Phillips Joey Zhang Look Development Look Development Leads John Kreidman David Cameron Look Development Artists Scott Armstrong Dan Zimmerman Yari Gomez Christopher Manning Shane Rabey Ian Farnsworth David Saldanha Quentin Israel Dan Gonzales Will Hackett Production Heads of Department Tim Johnson Chris Williams Anna Karenina Tim Wright Richard Sandoval Timothy Brakensiek Rob Bredow Jack Williams Chris Meledandri Sandra Tamagawa David Letterman James Newton Howard Sandy Dong Andrew Hartel Dale Drummond Richard Appel Daniel Zettl Nancy Pelosi Sebastian Zuleta Studio Team Studio Research and Development Lead Software Development Artists Marcia Harris Christopher Harrison Jack Ford Kim Lamontagne Steve McKanno Lauren Fredericksburg Gary Rydstrom Nancy Martinez Chuck Schumer Robert Lazzarini Sebastian Martinez Kevin McMahon Alan Meyerson Software Development Artists Kevin Durant Evelyn McQuarrie Eva Miller Morgan Schwier Mario Ryan Dominguez Kim Lee Jim McLean Marianna Schmalz Derek Johnson Katherine Lopez Kanye Meledandri Mark Christopher Lawrence Jonathan Karlsson Zachary Schmalzr Jimmy Wu Christopher Scarabosio Barry Andres Harry Miller Jack Lopez Jeffrey Wike Rich Moore Kim Lopez-Castillo Katie Holt Danny DeVito Steve Martinez Jonathan Null Evelyn Deavor Christopher Meledandri Randy Thom Guillermo Arambulo del Rio Henry Drager Kim Cruz Ron Zorman Kathleen McIntosh Nick Fowler Hailee Steinfeld Karey Kirkpatrick Sarah Sues Chris Wedge Jamie Chung Aviva Corcovado Pidge Gunderson Jane Lynch Gal Gadot Jim Dodd Stephen Heneveld Gary Summers Michael Meier Chris Stover Barry Anderson Blair Rainsford Jorge A. Cereijo-Perez Technology Heads of Technology Mark Lopez Ian Kirkpatrick Qianbaihui Yang Frank Dumont Technology Team Aaron Valentino Tom Wilton Scott Menville Jake Paltrow Yari Lopez Abbey McKinnon Steve Boeddeker Wallace Martinez Gary Phillips Dave Kennedy Charles Higgins Tim Miller Miran Khan Mila Kim Shaun Nelson Jamie Justmann Christopher Rodriguez Technology Resource Managers Tim Mertens Dan Torres Lorne Balfe Daniel Kirkpatrick David Moreno Aaron McGriff Valerie Morrison Stephen Morris John Linford Paul Damian Daniela Calafatello Hanna Martinez Annie Nelken Oscar Rodriguez Tim Smith Ralph Eggleston Steven Edwards Movie Land Animation Studios' Preferred Print Services and Workstations Providers Movie Land Animation Studios' Preferred Cloud Data Services Providers Dolby Sound Engineers Bryan Arenas Jonathan Lessner Outside Legal Services Provided by Greenberg Traurig and Dan Black Camera Dollies by Chapman/Leonard Studio Equipment, Ltd. Annapurna Pictures Studio Management MLAS Studio Management Soundtrack Album on Songs "Red Balloon" Written by Tor Erik Hermansen, Mikkel Eriksen, Charlotte Aitchison and Magnus Høiberg Performed by Charli XCX Produced by Stargate Charli XCX appears courtesy of Atlantic Recording Corp. "Electricity" Written by Mandy Sekiguchi, Shûhei Nogae, Kan Takagi, Verbal, Lil Uzi Vert, Pharrell Williams and Zero Performed by HONEST BOYZ feat. Lil Uzi Vert Produced by Pharrell Williams HONEST BOYZ appears courtesy of LDH MUSIC Lil Uzi Vert appears courtesy of Generation Now/Atlantic Records "Catchy Song" Written by Jonathan Lajoie Rap by Alaya High Produced by Dillon Francis and James Rushent Performed by Dillon Francis feat. T-Pain & Lay Lay Dillon Francis appears courtesy of IDGAFOS T-Pain appears courtesy of Cinematic Records Lay Lay appears courtesy of Empire Records "Just a Cloud Away" Written and Performed by Pharrell Williams "Turn Down for What" Written by William Grigahcine, Steve Guess and Jonathan Smith Performed by DJ Snake & Lil Jon Courtesy of Columbia Records By arrangement with Sony Music Licensing "Boca Dulce Boca" Written by F. Estefano Salgado and Flavio Enrique Santander Performed by Jose Luis Rodriguez Courtesy of Sony Music (US) Latin, LLC By Arrangement with Sony Music Licensing "Mambo No. 5 (A Little Bit of...)" Written by Perez Prado, David Lubega, Christian Pletschacher Performed by Lou Bega Courtesy of Sony Music Entertainment Germany GmbH By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment "Sexy And I Know It" Written by George Robertson, Kenny Oliver, Skyler Gordy, Stefan Gordy, Erin Beck and David Listenbee Performed by LMFAO Courtesy of Interscope Records Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "Spectrum" Written by Matthew Koma and Anton Zaslavski Produced by Zedd Performed by Zedd feat. Matthew Koma Courtesy of Interscope Records Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "Let's Just Be Friends" Performed and Written by Luke Combs Courtesy of River House Artists/Columbia Nashville Presented in association with The Hershey Company and Target Corporation This motion picture has benefited from the tax credit for the production of foriegn motion picture in France. Filmed in Location of the United States No person or entity associated with this film received payment or anything of value, or entered into any agreement, in connection with the depiction of tobacco products. Special Thanks Trey Buongiorno Johnny Castuciano Ben Juwono David Vantuyle Ae Ri Yoon Paiman Kalayeh Karen Guo Paulene Phouybanhdyt and Mara Wilson as Liv Amara Courtesy of the Following Crossovers DreamWorks Animation Disney Enterprises, Inc. Walt Disney Animation Studios Man of Action Entertainment Warner Bros. Entertainment Warner Animation Group Nintendo Photos and Videos Shutterstock Google Photos YouTube iStock by Getty Images Getty Images Dailymotion Footage Footage from "Stuart Little" Courtesy of Columbia Pictures Industries, Inc. Footage from "Home Alone" Courtesy of Twentieth Century Fox, Inc. Footage from "SpongeBob SquarePants" Courtesy of Nickelodeon & Viacom, Inc. Vehicles Chevrolet Volkswagen Toyota Suzuki Ford Motor Company In Memory of C. Raggio IV Tax Incentives Consulting Services - Entertainment Partners Canada With the Participation of the Canada Film or Video Production Services Tax Credit With the Participation of the Province of British Columbia Production Services Tax Credit American Humane monitored the animal action. No animals were harmed®. (AHD 08233) This Motion Picture © 2019 Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. and Movie Land Animation Studios, Ltd. All rights reserved. Story and Screenplay © 2019 Movie Land, Ltd. All rights reserved. Original Score © 2019 Movie Land Music Enterprises, Inc. All material is protected by copyright laws of the United States and all countries throughout the world. All rights reserved. Country of First Publication: United States of America. Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc. and Movie Land Animation Studios, Ltd. are the authors of this motion picture for the purposes of copyright and other laws. Any unauthorized exhibition, distribution, or copying of this film or any part thereof (including soundtrack) is an infringement of the relevant copyright and will subject the infringer to severe civil and criminal penalties. The story, all names, characters, and incidents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No identification with actual persons, places, buildings, and products is intended or should be inferred. Produced at Movie Land Animation Studios Category:Credits